Maccus Warden
Character History Maccus is known in the western parts of Neverwinter Forest as a warden, from which he took his surname. Before retiring to his unassuming cabin in the forest he was an adventurer, travelling with a small company, but he now prefers a solitary life. Nothing is known about his life before he was an adventurer. Most of the human settlements in the area know him as a woodsman or hunter, and many know him to be a former adventurer, but few know that he maintains a vigil over the area and remains in contact with the Emerald Circle. Maccus has taken on the duty of keeping his area free of dangerous monsters and humanoids. He keeps in contact with neighbouring rangers and the defenders of the nearby wood elf and firbolg communities. Ten years ago he failed in his duty as drow struck from the Underdark, an avenue of attack that had not occurred to him. The small hamlet of Ozada was destroyed in the attack, its people captured or killed. After the attack Maccus reluctantly took in a girl orphaned by the raid. This girl, Kaia Brightwood, refused to be taken to Neverwinter and placed in an orphanage. Her spirit impressed Maccus and against his better judgement he took her in as an apprentice. After they had been together a year and Maccus was satisfied with her natural talent and character he began to teach Kaia his secrets--his contacts with the woodland races, the hidden armoury under his cabin, the routes he patrols in the forest and the various communities he checks in on. At the same time he began training her in earnest--combat, survival skills, and the natural magic of wild places. In the areas he felt weak, such as knowledge of the Underdark, he sought out other teachers amongst his contacts. Over time Maccus came to see Kaia as a protege who could take over his responsibilities when he was too old. He worried that she would one day venture into the Underdark, as she constantly said she would, throwing her life away on an impossible quest. He tried to discourage her, telling her she wasn't ready and that revenge would be impossible in any case. One day, ten years after she came to live with him, Kaia disappeared. How Maccus reacted to this discovery we do not know. Personality Maccus is generally gruff and unwelcoming, polite to strangers but never friendly. With those he is close to he occasionally shows his dry, sarcastic wit. He is willing to go far out of his way to help those in dire need, whether friend or stranger to him, and never expects or wants anything in return. While training Kaia he was always stern but very fair, offering praise or criticism when warranted. While he was a good teacher and mentor to her he was a poor parental substitute, giving her little structure or direction outside of their lessons. While he would occasionally tell stories from his adventuring days, particularly to illustrate a lesson, he never spoke of his youth. Description Maccus is a human male, appearing to be somewhere in his sixties. He keeps a short neatly trimmed beard and medium length hair, both of which are mostly grey. He is around 5'8" in height and has a lean build. He wears sturdy, practical clothes, including a heavy forest-green cloak and a suit of studded leather armour. He keeps a longbow, shortsword, and dagger at hand at all times.